Great Houses
Great houses are the most powerful noble houses of the Seven Kingdoms, often being former royalty and now sworn directly to the Iron Throne. The book, The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, by Maester Malleon, describes the lineages of the great houses and high lords of Westeros in explicit detail. House Bolton of the Dreadfort House Bolton of the Dreadfort became Wardens of the North in the wake of the Red Wedding, in which Lord Roose Bolton killed the rebel, King Robb Stark, and was so became the new Warden of the North in the name of King Joffrey I Baratheon. The current House Bolton of the Dreadfort are the descendants of Lord Roose Bolton and Lady Walda Frey. House Arryn of the Eyrie House Arryn of the Eyrie, the former Kings of Mountain and Vale, became the Wardens of the East. The current House Arryn of the Eyrie are the descendants of Lord Harrold Arryn and Lady Myranda Royce. House Lannister of Casterly Rock House Lannister of Casterly Rock, the Kings of the Rock, became the Wardens of the West, the wealthiest of the Great Houses. The current House Lannister of Casterly Rock are the descendants of Lord Jaime Lannister and Princess Arianne Martell. House Tyrell of Highgarden House Gardener of Highgarden, the Kings of the Reach, were extinguished at the Field of Fire by Aegon's dragons. Aegon granted Highgarden to House Tyrell, his new Wardens of the South. Despite being sworn to the Tyrells, the Hightowers of Oldtown are among the oldest and proudest of the Great Houses of Westeros. The current House Tyrell of Highgarden are the descendants of Lord Willas Tyrell and Lady Myranda Rowan. House Baelish of Harrenhal House Baelish of Harrenhal were named Lords Paramount of the Trident in the wake of the War of the Five Kings and House Tully subsequently being stripped of the title. The current House Baelish of Harrenhal are the descendants of Lord Petyr Baelish and Lady Lysa Tully. House Harlaw of Harlaw House Harlaw of Harlaw were named Lords Paramount of the Iron Islands in the wake of the deaths of the entirety of House Greyjoy. The Harlaws now rule in the name of Baratheon Kings on the Iron Throne. The current House Harlaw of Harlaw are the descendants of Lord Rodrik Harlaw. House Baratheon of Storm's End Aegon's half-brother, Orys Baratheon, slew Argilac the Arrogant, the last Storm King from House Durrandon. Orys married Argilac's daughter, Argella Durrandon, forming House Baratheon of Storm's End, the youngest of the Great Houses of Westeros. The current House Baratheon of Storm’s End are the descendants of Prince Tommen Baratheon and Lady Shireen Baratheon. House Martell of Sunspear The principality of Dorne, ruled by House Martell of Sunspear, resisted Aegon in the First Dornish War. The Martells later peacefully joined the Seven Kingdoms during the reign of King Daeron II Targaryen. The current House Martell of Sunspear are the descendants of Prince Trystane Martell and Princess Myrcella Baratheon. House Baratheon of King's Landing House Baratheon of King's Landing came into being in the wake of Robert's Rebellion, during which the Targaryen dynasty were overthrown. The current House Baratheon of King's Landing are the descendants of King Joffrey I Baratheon and Queen Margaery Tyrell.